


Reliving Rio

by Andramion



Series: ask memes/drabbles [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deep throat, Hookups, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Switching, i think thats all, people are thirsty for post rio hinata - part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: "C'mon, c'mon, hurry up," Shouyou tells him and Tooru shuts the door to his hotel room quickly, locks it for good measure. Wouldn't want to get walked in on by his teammates.He barely has a second to turn around before Shouyou is on him, teeth dragging over Tooru's neck, worrying his skin and leaving Tooru burning hotter than he can remember since... well, since Brazil, since that last night he spent locked up in his hotel room with Shouyou doing anythingbutsleeping."Fuck," he lets out now, dragging his hands up Shouyou's ribs and lifting his shirt. "Shouyou, take it off."------The summer olympics have begun and Oikawa and Hinata spend some time bringing up memories from five years ago. (Who am I kidding, it's 2k+ of porn with the barest nod towards plot.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ask memes/drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/272392
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Reliving Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts), [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts), [RarePairGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/gifts).



"C'mon, c'mon, hurry up," Shouyou tells him and Tooru shuts the door to his hotel room quickly, locks it for good measure. Wouldn't want to get walked in on by his teammates.

He barely has a second to turn around before Shouyou is on him, teeth dragging over Tooru's neck, worrying his skin and leaving Tooru burning hotter than he can remember since... well, since Brazil, since that last night he spent locked up in his hotel room with Shouyou doing anything _but_ sleeping.

"Fuck," he lets out now, dragging his hands up Shouyou's ribs and lifting his shirt. "Shouyou, take it off."

He hadn't expected this, not in the strictest sense, but he had spent the last week leading up to his flight to Tokyo rutting into his own hand, stretching himself out with the ghost of that summer fling wrapped around his back. Even after nearly five years, Tooru can clearly remember that blazing last night in Brazil spent feeling out every inch of Shouyou's body. He's let himself relive it time and again, wondering if he could actually have a night like it again the next time he'd see him.

He's never been happier to be right.

Shouyou is already lying on Tooru's bed, his shirt and shorts in a heap on the floor next to it, boxer briefs tight around the outline of his cock. Tooru's mouth salivates, remembering exactly how it felt to have Shouyou thrust into it.

Tooru tugs his own shirt off quickly, pushing both his sweatpants and underwear down in one go before leaning over Shouyou, one knee on the bed, a hand on either side of Shouyou's shoulders. He leans down to brush his mouth over one of Shouyou's nipples and relishes in the hitch of Shouyou's breath, in the way he lifts his back off the mattress to bring himself closer to Tooru.

Just as sensitive as back then, Tooru thinks, happy that hasn't changed. He takes the nipple into his mouth, runs his tongue across it and groans when he feels fingers cup his own half-hard cock where it had been hanging heavy between his legs. He moves up, kissing along Shouyou's neck as he presses his hips down against his palm.

"What do you want to do?" he asks as he pulls away from Shouyou, ever so slightly, after reaching his lips.

"Neither of us have matches for another few days," Shouyou answers, and Tooru is pleasantly surprised that Shouyou has looked up his schedule. "So everything." His grin is wicked and Tooru can feel his own face mirroring the expression. "I want everything I can get from you, Oikawa."

That's all Tooru needs to hear. He crawls further onto the bed, rolls them around until Shouyou is on top of him. He's sucking on Shouyou's tongue and gasps into his mouth when Shouyou's fingers find their way between them again, taking both of them in hand as he thrusts forward.

Tooru reaches out to the bag next to his bed, pulling the brand new bottle of lube out of the side pocket and making quick work of the plastic shrink wrap around the cap.

"Shouyou, I want you to fuck me, okay?" Tooru says, his breath coming faster when Shouyou slides further down his body and sits up on his knees, pushing Tooru's legs further apart as he settles between them.

"And after that?" Shouyou asks, nipping at the inside of Tooru's thigh and then running a soothing tongue over the red skin. "We've got the whole night and you know I've got the stamina."

Tooru _knows,_ alright. "After that you can ride me," he says, thinking of the way Shouyou's back arched when he came fucking himself on Tooru's cock back in Rio.

"Pillow princess," Shouyou teases as his mouth dips down and meets velvety skin, tongue darting out.

"Don't worry," Tooru tells him, watching Shouyou's lips close around him. Shouyou's eyes are burning, mischievous, and Tooru feels a shiver of pleasure run down his spine at the thought of what that promises for the night. "I don't plan to let you leave this room walking straight."

Tooru could swear Shouyou's smiling around his cock as he sinks down the length of him. He's hot and wet and Tooru can't believe how well Shouyou's using his tongue because _holy hell_ , even though Shouyou was a demon back then, he's definitely gained some experience during the past 5 years. When Shouyou presses it flat against the bottom of Tooru's cock, he swallows down further and Tooru can feel himself slip past the back of Shouyou's throat.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Shou!" Tooru digs his nails into his own palms and wills himself not to come right then.

Shouyou pauses right there, nose pressed against Tooru's stomach, swallowing around him. Somehow, he’s taken his underwear off while sucking Tooru off, without Tooru even noticing. Breath shallow, Tooru slowly relaxes his fists and cards his fingers through Shouyou's unruly hair instead.

"Go slower, okay?" he chides, but his voice is breathy and Tooru can just _feel_ Shouyou gloating from between his legs. He rests his head back on his pillow, turning his face into the fabric to try and get a hold of himself.

Thankfully, Shouyou does listen to him.

He backs off Tooru with a soft pop and a rush of breath, languidly mouths along his shaft, tongue working along the veins. Tooru breathes in deeply. If his memories from Brazil are anything to go by, he's not going to last very long once Shouyou's actually fucking him, but that doesn't mean he's given up on holding out at least until Shouyou's buried in him.

He startles a little when a hand moves his from Shouyou's hair. Shouyou pushes his arm up until Tooru lifts it, confused, but then Shouyou rests his own hand on Tooru's stomach, palm up, wiggling his fingers.

Tooru scrambles to find the lube again between the sheets, gasps as he finds it the same moment Shouyou sucks him down again.

Tooru turns the bottle upside down and coats Shouyou's fingers generously - he doesn't care about it getting on his stomach, or on the sheets, not when Shouyou's hand slips between his asscheeks and drags a finger from the perineum to his hole. And he doesn't waste any time.

Tooru lets out a groan when Shouyou dives in with two fingers right from the start. He remembers leaning over Shouyou's shoulder, back outside when they were still surrounded by their teams, whispering into Shouyou's ear that he'd fingered himself in the airplane bathroom, prepared himself because he knew he was going to see Shouyou today.

Now Shouyou is calling him out on it, pulling sounds from Tooru's throat with the way he angles the two fingers inside him and carefully scissors them open. He takes his sweet time with it, and Tooru can feel himself growing more and more impatient as the mouth on his cock keeps him near that edge. In the end, Tooru is the first to give in.

“Can you hurry it up already?”

Shouyou pops off with a grin and looks Tooru right in the eyes as he bites into his thigh. Tooru barely feels the stretch when Shouyou adds a third finger.

“Thought you wanted me to slow down, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru glares at the use of honorifics _now_ , refusing to give Shouyou the satisfaction of seeing he likes that a little too much. Luckily, after one final hard press into Tooru, Shouyou pulls back, holding his lube-slick hand up as he reaches for his clothing. He looks ridiculous, holding his trousers up with his teeth as his clean hand rummages through several pockets until he finds a condom.

“Knew I had one,” Shouyou says before ripping the packet and quickly rolling the condom onto himself. “You’ve got more, through, right? For later?”

“Plenty of them in my bag,” Tooru tells him. He tries to push up onto his elbows, but before he even gets to, Shouyou is manhandling him until he’s face down in the pillows. His hips are still sideways, and Shouyou holds one of his legs up as he crawls between them, pressing himself into Tooru.

It’s warm, hot, and way, way too slow. He’s thicker than Tooru remembers, or maybe he’s just more than he’s had in a while, but the pressure is torturously _constant_ as Shouyou bottoms out and holds still.

Tooru turns his head to look at him, wild orange hair in disarray, eyebrows furrowed over closed eyes and mouth slack as he twists one arm behind him.

“Are you…” Tooru’s eyes follow that arm and yeah, definitely, that hand is at work _behind_ Shouyou. “Are you seriously fingering yourself instead of fucking me- _e_?!”

His voice shoots up into a yelp when Shouyou rocks forward harshly at the end of Tooru’s words, and Tooru closes his mouth immediately.

“Just adjusting.” Shouyou opens one eye and jesus fucking christ Tooru could come right then and there. He looks so fucked out already. Shouyou shows his hand for a moment, wiggling his fingers before bringing them back around behind himself again. “I’ve got a plug. You’re not the only one who prepared for today, Oikawa- _san_.”

Tooru watches Shouyou breathe in deeply as he hoists Tooru’s leg over his shoulder, one hand on his shin, the other slipping under his hips to lift them off the mattress. And then he can’t even think about Shouyou and honorifics and _the fucking plug_ , because Shouyou is done taking it slow.

He can’t think except, holy crap, he was right, he is not going to last long now that Shouyou is rutting into him harshly, the drag and push of his cock hitting just the right places to make Tooru keen into the pillow. He’s been close since Shouyou swallowed him down, since Shouyou fingered him open, fuck, maybe just since Shouyou, because Tooru is sure no fuck since that night in Rio has been on this level.

“Oh shit,” Shouyou murmurs above him, his hips stuttering for a moment and Tooru can just imagine how that plug must be filling him up. “How are you still so tight when I had four fingers inside you, Oikawa?”

“Four?”

“I mean, just for a moment.” Shouyou grunts as he pushes inside as deep as possible and lets go of Tooru’s hips, bearing half Tooru’s weight with just a leg over his shoulder. He presses a hand to Tooru’s stomach and it’s the final push Tooru needs.

With Shouyou’s hand pressing down hard enough to feel where his cock is buried deep inside Tooru, Tooru comes all over Shouyou’s fingers.

“Fuck, Shouyou, I wasn’t expecting that. Crap.”

Shouyou just smiles proudly, as though he’d planned it exactly like that. The little brat.

“Do you still like being overstimulated, Oikawa-san?”

Tooru narrows his eyes at him and pulls the already gross sheets up to wipe the cum from Shouyou’s hands. He can’t resist the urge to press down like Shouyou had done just before and holy shit, he really can feel a bump where Shouyou is. “Maybe,” he admits.

Both of Shouyou’s arms wrap around Tooru’s thigh, hitching him up further. He pulls out slowly, almost all the way, and Tooru’s muscles twitch with the sensation.

“Good.”

The next few minutes are a blur of Shouyou pounding into him, of Tooru palming his half-hard cock just to have _some_ stimulation other than the repeated brushes against his prostate. He’s almost there again by the time Shouyou’s movements become erratic and his grip on Tooru’s thigh becomes a tight hug as he empties himself into the condom.

With a sigh, Shouyou slips out of him and puts Tooru’s leg down, crawling half on top of him to slot their mouths together. It’s less hurried this time, languid, open-mouthed kisses as Shouyou’s hand joins Tooru’s own in stroking him off until he comes a second time.

Tooru briefly feels bad for wiping himself off with the sheets again, but it’s warm in the early summer heat, and Shouyou is like a space heater in his own right, so it’s not like he’ll be sleeping under them tonight anyway. Surely the hotel staff replace sheets after just one night all the time.

With the way Shouyou is half next to him, leaning an elbow next to Tooru’s head, Tooru has the perfect access to trail his hand across Shouyou’s lower back. He squeezes his ass just for the sake of it, and Shouyou slings his leg over Tooru’s pelvis with a laugh.

“You’ve gained some muscle since the last time I saw you,” Tooru notes, massaging the one in his hand and moving his pinky until it bumps against the hard silicone base of the plug. “I also didn’t know you had this, you must’ve been looking forward to this more than I thought.”

Shouyou hums in agreement, pressing himself more against Tooru’s body just the tiniest bit when Tooru wiggles the plug. “‘s Sensitive,” he murmurs, kissing the corner of Tooru’s mouth again, “but I thought you would like it.”

With a grin, Tooru brings both hands to Shouyou’s ass and pulls him right on top of him, fingertips falling just short of the toy Shouyou fucked himself on. He swallows Shouyou’s hitched breath in a kiss.

“I think I might put in some more effort myself as well tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jade & Bee for the ship request!
> 
> Thank you to Kou and Jess for kicking my butt into gear so I could use this to apply to a zine lol


End file.
